Complementos
by Addanight
Summary: Él siempre tendrá lo que me hace falta. Y yo siempre estaré ahí para brindarle lo que él no tiene. Shounen Ai KXR [Parte de las Crónicas KXR]


Hola! Aquí les traigo otra contribución para las **Crónicas KaiRei**, un pequeño proyecto de **Kaei Kon**,** Akire 777** (nunca duden del poder de convencimiento que Kaei y yo tenemos XD), **Nekot** y una servidora. Esperen más oneshoots próximamente.

Disclamer: Beyblade ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que de lo contrario nadaría en dinero y Beyblade tendría un rating M.

Pareja: _KaiXRei_ Shounen Ai.

Género: Pues no sé definirlo, es un romance, con un poquito de otras cosas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Complementos**

Por Addanight

Oscuridad es todo lo que puede verse a nuestro alrededor. El coche transita por esta solitaria vía. Ni una sola y mísera alma se vislumbra deambulando por estos lugares. Sobra decir que la calma no es algo que abunde en mí en este momento. Estoy harto de todo esto. Como quisiera terminar con esto de una vez por todas y arrancarle sin piedad esa preciosa cabecita suya. Sin más deseos de que mi ira aumente, trato de que mi mente vuelva a su estado habitual. Quizá con ayuda de mi diálogo interno lo logre. Porque ni modo de hablar en voz alta, va a pensar que enloquecí. Aunque a estas alturas, su opinión no es algo que me importe mucho.

Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Respira. Vamos respira. Tú sabes que no lo hace a propósito. Respira. ¡Oh vamos! Tú sabes que quieres respirar. Recuerda Kai, el oxígeno es bueno. Vamos repítelo. El oxígeno es bueno. Te ayuda a pensar con claridad. Él solo está nervioso, sólo eso. No está tratando de enloquecerte, aunque eso parezca. Así que saca de tu cabeza esa linda fantasía en la que lo tomas por el cuello y, con una sádica sonrisa en tus labios, se lo partes a la mitad. Es una hermosa imagen ahora que lo pienso. Ya basta Hiwatari. Tú lo amas. Lo amas. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo sé que si lo recuerdas. Sólo tranquilízate y verás que lo quieres con todo tu corazón. Mmm. Quizá mis sentimientos por él se fueron de vacaciones. O al menos los sentimientos buenos lo hicieron.

"Kai, creo que deberías dar vuelta a la derecha." Comenta el joven a mi lado.

Aquí vamos otra vez. Tranquilo Kai. Mantén la calma, no queremos otro asesinato más en la lista ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Ok, esto no está funcionando.

"Creo que mejor seguimos derecho." Agrego esforzándome por no romperle la cara.

"Pero Kai, ese es el camino correcto." Me dice, pero yo sigo sin mencionar una sola palabra.

Uno…Dos…Tres…Cuatro….Cinco. No dejes que la ira te controle. Cuenta lentamente y respira. Deja que el aire se lleve tu rabia y sólo sigue contando. Si después de llegar al número 'ocho millones cuatrocientos treinta mil doscientos cincuenta y uno' aún quieres matarlo, puedes hacerlo. Pensándolo bien…mejor que sea hasta el número 'diez billones trescientos veinticinco millones seiscientos mil novecientos dos'.

"Eres un necio. Pero como quieras, ya te lamentarás cuando veas que yo tenía razón." Comenta al tiempo que se cruza de brazos.

Esas sencillas palabras hacen que mi sangre vuelva a hervir. ¿Saben? Yo siempre creí que era una persona cuerda, pero considerando las circunstancias, estoy empezando a pensar que debería ir buscando un centro psiquiátrico. Porque para cuando mi viaje termine, les aseguro que necesitaré uno. A menos, claro, que asesine a la persona a mi lado y me envíen a la cárcel. Quizá mi abogado podría atribuir mis acciones a mi nula salud mental, aunque igual terminaría en un manicomio. ¡Qué remedio! Por donde quiera que lo mire, voy a terminar enloqueciendo. Hace cinco horas que estoy conduciendo buscando un pueblito perdido en la mitad de Dios sepa donde, que supuestamente estaba a solo una hora de nuestro lugar de partida. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Pues, digamos que estamos perdidos, no podemos pedir ayuda, puesto que el camino está más muerto que una tienda de gorros de adornos navideños en Halloween, y nuestros orgullos nos impiden regresar con las manos vacías después de cinco horas de locura.

¿Quieren un remedio rápido contra el amor? Enciérrense con la persona que aman cinco horas. Dando vueltas sin sentido en un coche y verán como el amor se extingue como un cerillo encendido colocado debajo de las Cataratas del Niágara. No puede ser. Me equivoqué de camino, de nuevo. Y el muy maldito no tardará en restregármelo en la cara. Es más, seguro que hasta disfrutará del clásico 'te lo dije'. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vea que he caído en la cuenta de mi error.

"Ya dilo" digo rompiendo el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos sumidos.

"¿Qué cosa?" cuestiona. Les digo que este neko es más tonto de lo que pensé, trata de sacarme de mis casillas, pero no se lo voy a permitir.

"No te hagas el estúpido" digo fríamente buscando hacerle confesar.

"Ya dímelo" Solicito nuevamente. De no ser porque voy manejando, seguro que tendría mi mirada fija en él.

"¿Y qué se supone que te voy a decir?" pregunta.

"Lo que estás pensando" aclaro tratando de terminar con esta locura de una vez.

"¿Que el camino es aburrido?" responde señalando lo obvio.

"Eso no" menciono retirando unos cuantos mechones azulados que nublan mi visión.

"¿Que la gasolina se va a terminar?" cuestiona el pelinegro con esa inocente vocecita suya.

"Tampoco" contesto un tanto exaltado, pero como ya les dije me niego a perder los estribos.

"¿Que el trasero de ese chico es muy sexy?" señala marcando un punto vacío. ¡Gato tonto! ¿Acaso cree que me voy a tragar el cuento de que está delirando? Pues no.

"Por supuesto que no. No hay nadie ahí." Explico subiendo el tono de mi voz más de lo necesario.

"Claro que sí. ¿Qué no lo viste?" responde como si en verdad pudiera haber alguien en medio de la nada.

"Rei, me tienes harto." Digo mientras mis ojos se abren de par en par. No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Creo que lo peor del caso es que, en realidad, así es como me siento.

"Oh, yo te tengo harto. Y supongo que yo debo estar muy contento de estar encerrado contigo." Contesta mientras siento sus ojos dorados fijarse en mí.

El silencio se adueño de nosotros. Creo que ambos tememos que una sola palabra podría romper nuestra relación. Y créanme que a pesar de la situación actual, sin duda no deseo perder a Rei, y algo me hace pensar que él se encuentra en la misma situación. En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos jamás había sucedido algo como esto. Nunca habíamos tenido una pelea al grado de empezar a desear asesinar al otro y si he de ser sincero, eso me asusta. ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque, en primer lugar, me hace sentir que no lo conozco como creí; y en segundo, me hace pensar que quizá ahora que él empieza a conocerme, ya no le parezco tan maravilloso como al principio.

"Kai, podríamos hacer una tregua. Solo quiero irme a casa. " Agrega un tanto triste. Sé que no debí decirle eso, pero ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Lo hecho, hecho está.

"De acuerdo." Digo tratando de no pensar en mis palabras, en sus palabras o en los terribles pensamientos que tuve sobre las distintas formas en que podía lastimarlo.

En ese momento hago girar el auto y trato de seguir el camino que seguí para llegar aquí, de modo que podamos regresar a casa…a nuestra casa. Quizá me tome un tiempo compensarle por lo que dije, pero a mí tampoco me agradaron sus palabras. Odio que peleemos. ¿Para qué discutir cuando sabemos que el otro es lo mejor de nuestros días? Rei. Mi Rei. Sin mucho interés, sigo conduciendo. Tan absorto estoy en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noto la voz de Rei y menos sus gritos de advertencia. Para cuando reacciono, unas fuertes luces me ciegan.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mi cabeza me duele terriblemente y un malestar general me inunda. Mi confundida mente se toma unos segundos para tratar de ubicarse al tiempo que mis ojos se abren tratando de enfocar mis alrededores. De pronto, todas las escenas regresan a mí, el viaje, el auto, el estúpido camión y por último…un solo nombre llega a mi mente. Rápidamente giro mi cabeza en dirección al asiento contiguo y veo a mi compañero de viaje inconciente. Con pasos lentos abro la puerta del coche y rodeo el auto para después llegar hasta su puerta. Inspeccionando los alrededores, me doy cuenta de que no nos estrellamos con nada, por suerte, logramos salirnos del camino a tiempo.

Con cuidado abro la puerta y despojando a mi amado de su cinturón lo tomo en mis brazos y le saco del auto. Con prisa trato de buscar alguna herida, pero para mi tranquilidad no hay nada. Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos peleado de un modo tan estúpido. Es decir, pudimos morir y casi terminamos enfadados una relación tan llena de amor. Tratando de tranquilizar mi corazón. Coloco al joven sobre mis piernas y le abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de transmitirle todo el dolor que sentí al casi verle perdido. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Mi mano viaja entonces a sus largos y preciosos cabellos. Mis ojos se fijan en su bellísimo rostro. Tiene que estar bien. Por favor, no soportaría perderle. Mi corazón se oprime y el más grande de los temores se apodera de mí. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo, he pasado por mucho a lo largo de mi vida y me he topado con los más locos enfermos mentales que hayan pisado la faz de la tierra; pero sin duda, nada de eso se compara con el dolor de pensar que podría no haberle visto más.

Con miedo, le estrecho aún más tratado de nulificar la distancia entre nosotros. Mi respiración continúa agitada y contrasta con la suya que es tan pausada. Él y yo somos dos totales opuestos. Todos siempre lo han dicho. Que somos el bien y el mal; el calor y el frío; el ying y el yang. Quizá es por eso que nos complementamos, porque cada defecto de uno fue hecho para embonar con una virtud del otro; volviendo nuestra unión algo simplemente perfecto. Algo perfecto dentro de su misma imperfección. Entonces siento su cuerpo moverse ligeramente y con cuidado, le separo un poco para que lo primero que vea al despertar sea mi rostro.

"Hola" le digo con una hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que mis orbes se fijan sobre las suyas. Dorado y carmín se encuentran y se abrazan en un mágico enlace.

"Hola" me dice al tiempo que trata de levantarse.

"Yo que tú esperaría un poco para levantarme. Mira que yo me desperté inmediatamente y casi me desmayo" confieso.

"Hm, así que otra vez quieres darme órdenes." Menciona haciendo referencia a lo que sucedió hace algún tiempo. Pero de algún modo, ese comentario trae la nostalgia de vuelta a nosotros.

"Rei yo…" empieza a decir el bicolor que aún yace sobre mis piernas, pero yo sólo me dedico a besarle. A dejar que su dolor y su culpa se fundan con los míos para que juntos nos regresen la paz que tanta falta nos hace.

"Lo lamento Kai" menciono antes de que él pueda decir algo más.

"No lo lamentes. La vida es demasiado corta para lamentarnos. Mejor dediquémonos a disfrutar cada instante como si fuera el último." Me dice y yo simplemente asiento.

De este modo ambos nos quedamos ahí disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Y confiando en que juntos regresaremos con bien a nuestro hogar. Porque él es mi complemento y yo soy el suyo. De modo que él siempre tendrá lo que me hace falta. Y yo siempre estaré ahí para brindarle lo que él no tiene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora:

Como que fue un género revuelto, pero me gustó mucho. XD. Aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero pues parte del reto era que fuera un oneshoot. Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado.

Dejen Review.

Y estén al pendiente de las **Crónicas KaiRei.**

Proyecto de**: Kaei Kon, Akire777, Nekot y **yo** (Addanight.)**

Cuídense.

VIVA EL KAIREI!

Addanight.


End file.
